


Other Things Impress

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, First Kiss, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Harry and Viktor are 3 years apart, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Yule Ball, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Witches and Wizards believed that Viktor and Harry sought each other out for the money. They couldn't be any more wrong.For the Rare Pair Bingo Fest. I don't own anything. All rights go to the J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 421
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	Other Things Impress

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written for the music prompt, For Him - Troye Sivan. I based it on this lyric.
> 
> "Don't need money. All I need is you."
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Other Things Impress**

It had hard to believe how things had turned out. Both in the long and short run. It was almost funny, people believed that both them were in for the money.

Harry had laughed when he first heard the rumor going around. Why would he need the money? He still had the fortune his parents and his family line had left him. He didn't really plan on touching that if possible, he wanted to add to it instead of taking it away.

He still dreamed of the day that maybe having future children and being able to gift them the childhood he never had. Definitely a different childhood that he experienced at the Dursleys.

Maybe that was why he had been so surprised when someone had expressed interest in him. And they hadn't been a witch either. Something that he didn't seem to mind.

But he knew that Viktor didn't express interest in him because of the money either. Neither of them needed it.

At the time, Harry didn't know this. But Viktor had come from a very wealthy family. Though he wasn't as arrogant about his wealth as Malfoy. Even if Viktor wasn't a Krum, he was still considered an international Quidditch player and they were heavily compensated for their career.

And Harry was no stranger to Quidditch injuries, having several over the years himself. Though he hadn't played again since his fifth year when Umbridge had banned him from the team. That never stopped him from being a spectator. He couldn't see himself ever playing for the sport of it. It was more of a hobby or to de-stress when things got too much. And considering how much people wanted to kill him…

There were times that Harry almost wanted to be in his fourth year once more. Despite how much danger he had been in that year. But there had been a lot of happy memories as well. The Yule Ball was one them, it had been the first time that Viktor had expressed interest in him. He didn't even care if there was a rule about champions going together, he refused to say no.

That had been when they shared their first kiss.

It had been almost adorable on the way that Viktor had sought his permission first. He had been pressed against a firm and hard body. You could easily feel the muscles that had formed on his body due to Quidditch. Firm hands had captured his waist as he had been pressed into the wall.

The lips were a bit dry and yet gentle. There was no force about the kiss. It was more curious than anything. Harry couldn't ever remember enjoying a kiss more. And there had been more kissing further into his year.

More pressing and curious until they reached the day they were making out in an abandoned classroom. Harry was just glad he was one of those students that hadn't been caught by Professor Snape or McGonagall. He didn't think he would ever get over his embarrassment then.

It had been hard over his fifth year, because Viktor was completing his last year at Durmstrang with Quidditch on the side, now that he was 18. Though Harry liked where he was only three years older than him, despite that he had hit adulthood and Harry still had another two years. But there had always been letters sent back and forth. Though after the incident with Hedwig, he had been afraid to send another letter. He loved his owl; she had been there ever since he was eleven. She was practically his first friend and confidant when he had nobody.

That had been when Viktor had gifted him a set of letter boxes. They wouldn't even require an owl to send.

Even after his fifth year and Umbridge was now dead, killed by the horde of Centaurs. Harry honestly thought it was well deserving. But he still used Hedwig occasionally to send letters. But he fully took advantage of the Hogsmeade visitation. One of the perks of Viktor having a dad as their Minister. He had the permanent approval of an international portkey that was currently around his neck.

Which had come in good use when almost shot with the killing curse the night that Headmaster Dumbledore was murdered. Harry couldn't remember how many hours that he stayed curled into Viktor's arms. His tears had already dried up after the first hour or two. And even after two years, he still loved Viktor's heavy accent. Though it had taken some getting used to at first.

And that had come to his final year, even though he decided against going to Hogwarts now that Voldemort had full control of the Wizarding World back home. He had full control of both Hogwarts and the Ministry. Bulgaria was the first place he thought he may be safe at, to at least plan what he should do next.

And that was when he was caught by surprise when he told Viktor of his mission. There were only three people he thought he could trust, Viktor, Hermione, and Ron.

"There is a spell that you can cast to find them. It sometimes is accurate, other times, no," Viktor explained to him one night.

"How come we don't have something like that?" Harry asked.

Viktor gave a light laugh, "your Minister is very suspicious, no? Can you imagine them allowing to seek a dark object that may exist?"

Harry blushed, "probably not. How come its not illegal here then?"

"Bulgaria is very open about magics. There is no light and dark here. This Dark Lord of yours… is has the right ideas… but is going about it the wrong way. It should never come to bloodshed to be allowed a simple freedom."

"Right ideas?"

"Your country is very restricted. I have met your werewolf friend, correct?"

"Remus? Yeah, you met him last year," Harry answered, not knowing what he was getting at.

"Here, he would have no problem having a job and home space. Bulgaria has laws set in that it is obvious that their illness only lasts one night on a month cycle. They are very open about supporting and helping them. They are not a dark creature here. This lord of yours is trying to get them more known about through violence. Which is not the right way of going through things. They look at spells the same way. This spell does not create harm but locates the harm in order to destroy it. But it does require a connect to that person," Viktor explained.

"Would an old Horcrux work?" Harry asked.

"It is still connected through his magic, so it should be fairly accurate. You realize we may be walking into a war?"

Harry numbly nodded, "wait… we?"

Viktor gave an amused smile, "did you really expect me to let you do this on your own?"

Harry faintly blushed before shaking his head.

"Then let us see about destroying this mad man of yours."

Harry let a grin show, feeling hope for the first time this year. It had been dwindling fast ever since he knew about Dumbledore's task to destroy the horcruxes. He had even been trying to get used to the idea that he may die at the end of this. Maybe he would actually be able to live longer than 17. Hopefully with Viktor for the remainder of his life. But in the meantime, he had a war to win. 


End file.
